The Cursed Doll
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: After Saving Captain Turbot out on the water Marshall found a Doll laying in the sand and took it back to the Lookout but it was the biggest mistake of his life find out what's going to happen . This is a Paw Patrol and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover story made for someone so hope he enjoys the story same to everyone else


**Chapter 1**

 **Marshall's Discovery**

The Paw Patrol had saved Captain Turbot's boat from sinking and they head back to the Lookout but Marshall tripped over something in the sand it look like a doll so he picked it up and hopped in his fire truck and and head back to the Lookout were the other pups were playing, Marshall showed the pups the doll "Wow that is amazing Marshall were did you find it" Rocky asked. Marshall placed it on the ground "I found the down at the bay" he replied, "That doll looks creepy Marshall" said Chase "Chase is right it gives me bad vibes" said Zuma.

Marshall just huffed and took the doll to back to his pup house and laid it inside and returned to play with the pups, later that night all the pups went to bed but Marshall stayed up looking at the doll "You know what this doll looks a lot like Tails" Marshall said to himself. He fell asleep with the doll in his paws, that morning Marshall woke up and saw red shoes at his face he looked and saw Sonic "Sonic why are you doing here" Marshall asked, Sonic looked inside the pup house "Yo Marshall have you seen a doll that look like my buddy" he asked, Marshall noticed that doll was gone "No haven't seen it" he replied.

Tails landed and walked up to Sonic "No luck Sonic I don't see it" he said, "We'll find it Tails before it's to late" said Sonic. Tails took off as Sonic sped off after words Marshall left his pup house and saw the doll he started shivering "Where did you come form" he asked, the doll's jem glowed and shot Marshall with a beam Marshall screamed as he turn into a plushie, then something walked up to the plushified Marshall and picked him up "Now I've got flesh and blood and this pup is my pet plush now" said the fox teleporting from the Lookout.

Someone appeared on top of the Lookout "That damn Dalmatian he always gets himself into trouble" he said, "Shadow any luck finding the Tails Doll" Knuckles asked. Shadow jumped down from the Lookout "Yes and I got a beat on it I'm going after it" he said using chaos control. Ryder heard commotion and exit the Lookout the other pups joined him "Did you pups hear something" Ryder asked, the pups nodded Chase noticed that Marshall wasn't with them "Hey has anyone seen Marshall" he asked.

Sonic and Tails returned to the Lookout "Ryder Pups we got a major problem" said Sonic, inside the Lookout Tails explained about the Tails Doll, the pups couldn't believe what they are hearing "I see this Tails Doll is an evil doll that Doctor Eggman created but turn rogue and it's after anything that's flesh and blood and takes thier flesh and blood turning them into plush dolls" Ryder summoned it down. Tails nodded "Yeah and it got Marshall" a dark whisper was heard, "Shadow what do you mean it got Marshall" Sonic asked.

Shadow pulled and doll from behind him, it was Marshall in doll form his soul stuck in a lifeless doll "The Tails Doll got Marshall what are we going to do Ryder" Chase asked "We must save Marshall" said Ryder. Shadow pointed up at Jake's Mountain "I fallowed the Fox up that Mountain and managed to snatched this doll out of his hands and came back here" he said, Sonic sped up to the mountain "Come on pups let's go" said Ryder leading them to the Paw Patroller and head thier way up to Jake's cabin.

After arriving they saw Sonic and Shadow battling the Tails Doll "Why are you guys here get out of here now" Shadow shouted, Ryder and the pups stopped in thier tracks "We want to help" Rocky called out. Sonic was sent flying into the Paw Patroller knocking it on it's side Shadow kicked the Tails Doll in the head making him stumble "You Hedgehogs can't stand my power just ask the little dalmatian" said Tails Doll. Chase growled "You jerk Marshall did nothing to you" Chase shouted, "Big words coming from a small pup like you makes me laugh" said the fox.

Sonic got up "Now Chase I've got this" he said as he used his homing attack, the Tails Doll caught Sonic in mid homing attack "You can't beat me now" it said smashing Sonic into the ground "You pups get that man and that husky out of here now" Shadow ordered. Ryder and the pups did so leaving the mountain, after returning to the Bay Tails had Marshall in a machine "Tails what are doing" Rocky asked. Tails got up and smiled "I've found a way to communicate with Marshall guys" said Tails, "How" Rubble asked "This machine will allow Marshall to talk to us" Tails answered he pressed a button and Marshall took a deep breath "Ryder pups I'm a doll help me" Marshall cried out.

Tails walked up to Marshall "Great Marshall,Sonic and Shadow are fighting the Tails Doll now when they beat it they'll turn you back to normal" he said, the ground shook violently they don't what's going on until Skye took a look outside and saw an Hedgehog glowing teal fighting the doll "Ryder Tails you need to look at this" she said voice shaking. "Its Silver" said Tails, meanwhile in the sky in over the Bay "I won't let you win demon" said Silver hitting the fox "You can't stop me Hedgehog" said the doll Sonic and Shadow used thier homing attacks on the doll "You Hedgehogs win for now I'm out of here" said the doll disappearing into thin air.

Sonic Shadow and Silver land on the beach "Dammit it got away" said Shadow, Ryder and the pups arrived at the beach ready for action "Ryder the doll escaped and we don't know we're it went" said Sonic. Chase didn't like the sound of that "What we must find it now before it takes any of my other friends" said Chase, "Chase we will find him but we got to be patient about it" said Ryder Chase scoffed and walked back to his Cruiser "Is he going to be okay" Rocky asked. Sonic walked up to Rocky "Give him time Rocky he's upset that the Tails Doll escape" Sonic answered, Rocky walked up to his recycle truck and headed back up to the Lookout but Chase headed to Katie's at the Lookout Rocky walked up to Marshall's doll "Hey Marshall Chase is upset that the Tails Doll escaped " said Rocky.

Marshall whined "Poor Chase he doesn't want anything bad happen to his friends" he said in a sad tone, Tails walked around the corner "Hey Rocky were are the others" he asked. Rocky stood up and told Tails about what happened Tails got concerned about Chase, Sonic Shadow Silver Ryder and the other pups returned to the Lookout "Were is Chase" Tails asked "Katie's he said he needed to cool down so he's taking a long bath now" said Ryder. Knocking was heard from the lookout doors Everest check who it is and she screamed Silver rushed to see what's going on "Knuckles what happen to you" Silver asked "It's Scourge he's siding with the Tails Doll" said Knuckles.

Silver helped Knuckles up and took him over to the living room of the lookout were Tails started treating Knuckles of his injuries Chase returned to the Lookout and saw Knuckles hurt "What happen to Knuckles" Chase asked, "Moabiuns that's what happened" said Shadow Chase looked on as Tails patch Knuckles up "Knuckles I know your hurt but we need to were they are" said Sonic. Knuckles coughed "They are in the Jungle not to far away from here" he said before passing out, Sonic turned around "I've got a plan" he said Chase's ears perked "Go ahead I'm listening" he said.

Later in the jungle the pups were in thier Safari gear "Knuckles said they are up this hill" said Sonic speeding up to the top, after Ryder and the pups reach the top they noticed Carlos and Tracker captured by Scourge and his team mate Fiona Fox "No they got Carlos and Tracker" Chase whined. Sonic saw some one exit the temple above them "It's Miles Anti-Prower" said Sonic "Shadow Silver get Ready for the Ambush" said Ryder, Shadow and Silver waited for the signal Ryder flashed a light the Shadow could see they he used Chaos Control and attacked Scourge, Fiona, and Miles.

After tying Scourge and his teammates up Shadow and Silver rescued Carlos and Tracker, Sonic Ryder and the pups regrouped with Shadow and Silver Tracker noticed that Marshall wasn't with them "Hey Ryder where is Marshall" he asked. Ryder knelt down to Tracker "He's in trouble and we need to help him" he said patting him and the head "Okay Scourge where is the doll" Shadow demanded, Scourge spit in Shadow's face making him angry and punched him in the face Silver used his telekinesis on Miles making him talk "Okay Okay the fox is heading to Barkingburg he's after the princess' pup" said Miles.

Ryder heard what Miles said "Tails Doll is after Sweetie" he asked surprise, Sonic turn Scourge and his team in to the authorities "Okay what now" Skye asked, Ryder pulled his pup pad out "Were heading to Barkingburg to stop the Tails Doll" said Ryder. The Paw Patrol headed back to the Paw Patroller and head thier way to Barkingburg Sonic Shadow and Silver fallowed no far behind, when they got to Barkingburg the place looked like a war zone and they went inside thier underground Lookout.

Now it is Mission Paw Mission "Come in Tails how Marshall" Sonic asked "He's good right now he's sleeping" said Tails. Chase walked up to Sonic "Make sure that he's stay safe" he said to Tails, he promised Chase that Marshall will be safe. Ryder came up with a plan to infiltrate the castle to find Sweetie before the Tails Doll dose, the split up into teams of two and Ryder will stay back at the base to look over the Mission everyone head out for to find Sweetie.

 **OUR HEROES SET OUT TO FIND SWEETIE BEFORE THE TAILS DOLL DOSE CAN THEY DO IT OR WILL THEY FAIL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
